Reluctant Abomination
by Veggie-chan12
Summary: A dramatic story about three heros, K9999, K', and Kula. Set years after the final N.E.S.T.S incident, and new foe is fast approaching. Under the guise of "Project Solar" It seems the world may come to an end. Can K9999 lose his pride and save it all?
1. The downward spiral

Reluctant Abomination  
  
Well since my return i've been cruising around the King of Fighters fanfiction section..and I notice that almost NO ONE has including Kay Four Nine! Ridiculous! You guys @_@; Don't you realize he's one of the coolest characters ever? Aside from Kyo and Iori, this guy is definately on my list..probably followed by Vanessa. K9999 is such a total badass. And how can you go wrong when you're like Tetsuo? So I suppose it's up to me to err..conjure up a little something about this guy. Misunderstood, totally...  
  
::A small boy about the age of 16 stood at the top of a large corporate building somewhere in downtown tokyo, staring out at the endless grey tops of buildings adorned and annoited with flashing neon lights and garish billboards. His azure hair flutters about in the soft blreeze that blows through it. He sneers a and brings a hand to the side of his head, which is pounding. His eyes lid half way and he grumbles about some pain. =I never wanted this. Why should I have to accept this fate. I'm just a kid...just a kid. My life's always on the line. Nevermind that! This is my purpose..regardless, I have to do it. His blue eyes seemed icy and dead as he lowered his head, a gloved finger running over the faint scare that lay upon his right cheek. The glacier hued orbs fixate upon a motorcycle parked at a restaraunt below, and the Grey haired man standing next to it =I was given this power...to conquer..the world.= His pain was no longer a concern. He laughed softly at first, clenching his teeth to prevent himself from breathing in any remorse for what he was about to do. The volume of his cackling increases, until it is at the boisterous level, echoing from the tops of the buildings. =No one will ever wrong me again.= ::The laugh ceases immediately and the boy holds a an arm, clad in a long blue glove, forth. He winces as his arm begins to pulse, veins bulging. The boy clutches his throbbing arm as it begins to change, morph into something anew. In plce of his arm is a long cannon, smoking from the tip, cocked, and ready to fire. The boy's lips part as the rage within jumps from inside to meet the rest of the world:: "I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!, EVEN YOU, K-DASH!"  
  
::The gray haired man below cocked a brow behind his dark sunglasses and, joined by others, looked up towards the sky. His stomach dropped. Not now. Not him. He had places to go, people to see..limbs to keep.:: "Rat bastard. Better now than never..." ::K' Dropped his bike helmet and clenched his fists, fluidly moving into a fighting stance. He wasn't much of a speaker, and could care less whether the people around him were fried or not....they should have the sense to get away.:: "Well!? Come on then, you coward! Don't hide up there, get down here where the party's ready to start!" ::The man then muttered...:: "Fuck. There's absolutely no way this is going to be good." ::The boy obeys K's requests and disappears momentarily, rematerializing before K's face.::  
  
::The blue haired boy grins, his newly formed weapon against the other's face:: "It's kinda lame I'm gonna have to kill ya before we're even properly acquainted!" ::K' shook his head...:: "Black out.." ::He shifted behind the other and spun his body weight about, his boot connecting with the side of the other's face. Fortunately for him, his victim is hit, and hard. He falls facefirst into the pavement, and the first screams start to sound. People dive out from the restaraunt's windows and dart off down the street. The boy grunts and stands, looking to his arm which has, due to the impact, reverted to normal. He opens his mouth to speak, but an arm closes over his throat. The one behind him speaks with a smirk:: You know my name well enough. The hell is a kid like you doing with a gun?! :: The boy smirks and mutters...:: "Kay..Four..Nine...it's a name you wont soon..forget...not even in death! GAAAAAKIIIDOMOUIUUUUU!" ::K9999 explodes in a bright red light, a crater forming in the sidewalks, cars and shrapnel, neon lights and shrubbery flying this way and that, as well as his adversary. K' is smashed hard into a nearby wall with a grunt. He sinks into the inadvertantly abrupt rennovation, struggling to get back up...:: "The tournament. Scars can't be forgotten. What are you?"  
  
::He dusted himself off as K9999 ran a hand through his baby blue hair, snickering...:: "Well....when it comes time for your execution....ask that as your final request. Now...let's get this over with, eh?" ::The smirk rounded off into a frown, K9999's eyebrows furrowing. He dashes at the other and lashes his fist square against K's face, laughing loudly as he rotates his body, sending a boot to his midsection:: "Child's play!" ::K' grunted and took a step back, summoning a crimson flame within his palm and swiping it at K9999's face. The other barely dodges the attack, wincing. The orange tank top which he wears is singed, and the skin beneath slightly burned. K' smirked, because he could see it in K9999's eyes:: "N.E.S.T.S?" "What do you know about N.E.S.T.S?! TELL ME!" "Nahhh...as I thought, you're just a lost little kid who doesn't know a damn thing. You're already doing exactly what they want you to do. But, tell me..since when do they dress puppets in capes?" ::As K' smirked, K9999 snapped. He clenched his fists...he had already had enough of this. The veins in his head throbbed, bringing about a massive headache.:: "Heh...heheh...that's real cute..real cute..."  
  
::He spit a bit of blood from his mouth, shivering all over...his hair's baby blue color begain to fade into a white hue, and he screamed, the cape unfurling from his top:: "I really didn't want to do this..well..maybe I did...but..nevertheless!..Just...stay there..unless you can't handle it, that is! Getting your butt kicked by a little kid!" ::He sneered and braced himself, holding one arm out in front of himself, the other holding it tightly...:: "GET OUT OF MY FACE!" ::The arm moprhed quite quickly into a large cannon and he fired several times at the other, all of the shots hitting their mark..K' falls with a scream and a dust cloud is thrown up into the sky.....when the dust cleared, all that is left is a large crater, and at the center, the smoking body of K-Dash. K9999 pants madly and wipes blood from his nose, which had started to bleed. He felt deathly cold all over, and he ached...:: "Ugh...I warned you K- Dash...hehehe...I'm not kid, I assure you of that!" ::He stumbled over to the crater and kicked K's lifeless body several times...he snickered as the other did not move. He raised the arm that was previously a gun and let it meld into something of a drill. He grinned as it began to spin quickly, the sharp point nearing K's neck by the second...until a shell hit K9999 in the chest...then another..and another...Kay stumbled about to try to get his barings, but was soon overwhlemed by a barrage of bullets. A spinning metal noise, then a click...Maxima holstered his weapon. He grinned and tapped the side of his head:: "Y'got no brains, kiddo."  
  
=Owari.= 


	2. With my past behind me

Reluctant Abomination  
  
It's chapter two of this "epic" -_-; story. Where we last left off, Maxima had put Kay to bed for a bit. Let's move on, shall we?  
  
::With a smirk the large man with err..rather heroic sideburns knelt down to scoop up the downed figure before him. He slung K over his shoulder and glanced back at K9999, who was lying in a smoking heap:: "Just go home. There is no need for you to get caught up in all this. Hopefully, there's still a chance for you to get out. I leave you with that. Let's get going, K'." ::K's body swayed back and forth upon the large man's shoulder like a stuffed dummy, the motions working the dark sunglasses off of his lightly tanned face. They fall and hit the pavement with a crack, the left lense cracking. He would be alright...though, we cannot say the same for K9999..mentally, anyway. The force of the shots had knocked him out cold. His unconscious preyed on his downed mind like a vulture, striking relentlessly...::  
  
::It was a snow white room. Nothingness, as far as the eye could see...K9999 'Awoke' to find himself strapped to a table, men and women in faint teal outfits and masks crowding about him. One removed his mask to speak. He was very business-like in his tone, for it showed not a hint of emotion.:: "The subject is waking up. Check his vitals." ::A female piped in a few seconds later.:: "His status is normal..optimal, really." ::Yet another female spoke up...:: "Throughout this whole thing, doctor...I've been wondering something. Why does he look so different from the others?" ::She quirked a fine brow and crossed her arms over her chest, awaiting an answer. The doctor, which seemed to be the head of the group, furrowed his brows and spoke up, his speech laced with a hint of annoyance.:: "Well, they really don't tell you people anything, do you? He looks different because he IS different. Stronger. Faster. He is amazing. Where K' and Kula have failed us, this boy...shall succeed. I've called him Kay Four Nine." ::The woman tilted her head and rubbed her chin:: "Why so?" ::The doctor smirked, the light playing over his glasses..:: "Because, of course, he's nearly the ten thousandth one."  
  
:: A nearby man cleared his throat, stroking the dim gray beard that hung about his chin:: "I-..I still don't think this is right. This can't be right. Kidnapping these..these...kids! And then drugging them up to get them to do what they want. He's what, 16 for Christ's sake! We can't do this! He'll have no normal life! What about the fail-safe device, huh!? What of that! He's a damn walking bomb! A nuclear weapon! He-" ::With a swipe of his arm, the head doctor cut him off:: "Shut up! It's for the good of N.E.S.T.S. That's all that matters right now. We can deal with ethics afterwards. By then you'll see it our way." ::The protesting doctor sighed and silence himself. The talking continued but faded away, the picture tearing itself to bits like a broken movie projector..the scene changes, and Kay finds himself leaning against a wall, listening to two people speak.::  
  
"So he's your new toy, eh?" ::Angel rolled her eyes at a grinning Igniz:: "Think of it Angel. He's twice as strong as the first one." ::He mused for a moment, and continued..:: "I want you to accompany him. I want to make sure he gets to that tournament. And I want him to be strong enough to kill K'. That's an order. You have 5 months.....take that Kula girl with you. I'm giving her a second chance." ::Angel nods and runs a hand through her hair, walking to the door. Kay, hearing approaching footsteps runs away to make it seem like he isn't listening. The scene changes once again. Kay is walking down the street, next to Angel. Kay merely watched the scene from behind "his own" eyes, someone else speaking for him.:: "Why do you work for N.E.S.T.S, Angel?" ::Angel shrugged and slid her arms behind her head.:: "'Cause they pay me to." :: Kay blinked..:: "Oh....well...why do -I- work for N.E.S.T.S?" ::Angel bit her lip and tired to ignore the question.:: "A-and what about my mother? Do you know anything about her?" ::Angel spoke up quickly:: "Are you hungry kid?" ::Kay furrowed his brows and grumbled:: "I'm not a kid! I'm really not-"  
  
::The scene changed for a final time, and Kay was now standing in front of Igniz, during the final match of the tournament, his own hair white, and his cape flowing behind him..he seethed with rage:: "TELL ME ABOUT N.E.S.T.S! NOW!" ::Igniz simply laughed loudly and shook his head...:: "You did so well, Kay Four Nine! You've done everything we've asked.But..I suppose, not even the most perfect creation can go without fault. K' is still alive. Your position here at N.E.S.T.S will now be terminated. We'll have to make another." ::Kay clutched his arm, clenching his teeth..:: "My...power..is..losing...control...UWAAHHHH!!!!!" ::He screamed with horror as his arm mutated and shot out towards Igniz, a mass of metal and flessh engulfing the other, slowly smothering his life away. Kay's body began to overload, surrpunded by a bright red light that expanded, destroying everything in it's path. And all went black.::  
  
::Kay woke up on a bed, bandages about his body. His vision was blurry, and he turned his head to glance about..:: "A-Angel..?" ::A note was placed upon the night stand next to the bed.:: =Kay. I'm sorry I had to leave you....I can't be around you much more. No money flow, I guess. Y'know? You destroying N.E.S.T.S headquarters and everything. I've gone off to look for Kula. She ran away again. You're not a kid anymore, Kay. You can handle yourself. I left you a present in the parking lot outside the apartment complex. It's yours.= ::A small lipstick smudge in the shape of Angel's lips were at the bottom of the note.:: "...I should be happy about this, right?...But I've been abandoned again.." ::Once again Kay felt himself seething with rage...he sat upand tore the bandages from his head, walking to the dindow and climbing out of it.::"I've been wronged again...they'll pay...I'll make them pay..."  
  
::The last incident was about three days ago. Kay had jumped on the bike that Angel had given him and sped towards tokyo. He would end the one who started this mess, anyway. He was tossed away like trash all because of K'. He lay there now, his eyes slowly opening...now he was conscious. His hair had faded back to blue and his now tattered cape rolled back up. He saw a large man walking away with K' slung over his shoulder. K' was coughing softly...::  
  
=Owari.= 


	3. So maybe it's not all about me

1Reluctant Abomination chapter 3

So I haven't updated in 6 or so months...so sue me...I promise I'll update this fic more now..sorry guys. You know I love you. ON WITH THE SHOWWWWWW!!!1111111111111

Life has a funny way of waking you up...for Kay it was as if he were in a massive car accident and he were opening his eyes for the first time...all that was important before seemed to dissolved and his thoughts were needled in on his current situation. The blood coursing through his body was all that he could feel at the moment..then the pain slowly ebbed it's way into his veins. The blow he sustained had at least knocked some sense into him...he knew to stay down this time...for now...or he may not get up again. He gritted his teeth and let out a barely audible whimper...he had stalked his prey with such great confidence and arrogance beforehand. His plan was perfect, and now Maxima had shredded everything. But, Kay would come to find out that Maxima was in fact his divine intervention.. He beleived he heard footsteps coming up behind him. He was certain it would be over because the only people to be stupid enough to hang around for such explosions would be those who could deal with the source. A comforting but surprisingly uncaring voice called out... "You're lucky I installed a tracking device on that bike. You got stupid on me kid."

"I....am not a child." Kay spat out a bit of blood and lay his head back down, the warm touch of the blood stained concrete his only comfort at the moment...as long as he could sense it, he had to be off like that. You could of killed yourself! You could have been killed by K Dash. Look at the mess you made!" The concern in Angel's voice seemed to be suppressed by amusement as she glanced around. "Y'know, I saw most of the fight...the explosions and everything but it really doesn't hit you till you get right down to ground zero!"

Kay growled and attempted to push himself to his feet. He got about half way and dropped to his knees. "Help...help me up..." The light hearted teasing of Angel was only a kick to his confidence and an adrenaline shot to his ego. "I'm going after them."

Angel shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You've really lost it this time, Kay! You're asking me to help you up and you want to go on a suicide mission? Forget it. If you're going to be like this find your own way home." Kay blinked and lowered his head.

"Like I'd be coming back...look...fine..you win this time..just help me up..but don't expect me to sit around when another opportunity comes..." Angel stamped her foot and glared at him. "Damn it, Kay! Look at what you're doing! This is exactly what 'he' wanted! You're a little bomb just waiting to go off! It's over just let him go!" Kay stared at the ground for a moment. "...I'll make my..own decisions...everything I do is what I feel...quit treating me like I'm some sort of puppet...I came out here today because I needed to...let's go home..I'm sick of this..."

The next few days were filled with nightmares and hallucinations for the bed ridden Kay..he would lie staring up at the ceiling...which would at times seem to peel away to reveal a blackness..swirling about like a void..sucking in everything it touched...and near the center there was a gate..and the other side was clearly more beautiful..at the gate two hands seemed to be outstreched from either side of himself..but the bodies they belonged to seemed to be shrouded in a mist. Whenever he reached for the hands his mind would narrow and focus...and become crystal clear but then everything would shatter....Maybe Angel was right. He felt this was only trying to tell him that he would destroy himself before he would figure out the order of things.

Across the city a concerned Maxima tended to K-Dash, who, since he had not exerted as much energy as the other, seemed to be healing much faster. He sat up in his bed while Maxima changed the bandages on his left arm. "He doesn't understand....a lot of us don't understand but a few of us can see it..in his eyes..people like me and Kula....we can see it..I..I dunno Maxima I just don't think he's really all that violent..well..not on purpose anyway...do you really think anyone can be that shallow?"

Maxima shrugged. "Hmph....why should I care...I just clean up the messes you two make. He's just a dumb kid." K-Dash narrowed his eyes, gruffly and quickly responding. "I'm not a damn kid!...I..uh..mean he's not a kid..he's just confused...whatever..." Maxima simply shook his head and put his hands on his knees. "Why are you so friggin concerned? Are you alright, bud?" K shook his head. "Hell no...every time I'm clashing with him...something just doesn't feel right...hey..you ever try to push to magnets together...y'know how they have the "N" and the "S" on them? Well you ever try to push the N's together or the S's together? How they never come together, they just push away?"

Maxima rolled his eyes. "Basic physics, dumbass.." K shot Maxima an unamused look "I'm being serious.....so it's like that...when I was down there with him there's these brief moments where you know you shouldn't be there and they'res absolutely no reason to be fighting..and that you need to leave......you're just two N's that should repel each other..and then you feel like you're sucked right back into it.

I wonder if he feels the same way...but it's not like he knows any better so he just keeps on fighting."

Maxima stared at him... "Uhh...kid...I don't understand one fucking word you just said...but I will say this...you don't know any better than he does, you came home with just as many bruises." K slowly laid back down and sighed. "Look..whatever..I just think it's eerie..we always know where to find each other..the same with Kula...the Anti-K..."

"The wha?" Maxima scratched his head and K turned onto his side. "..Just popped into my head lately I...ah..never mind...I'm hungry."

The next morning came quickly for Kay...over the course of the day he seemed to have the same reoccuring vision...of the void...and the gates...the only time anything became clear was when he touched those hands...and undid it all. He found himself at the kitchen table staring down at an orange and a bowl of cereal. Far off, he heard talking. He blinked a few times and looked up. Angel was talking to him. The voice became louder as he focused in. "Come on Kay eat. It's been three days now. If you don't eat you're gonna get sick and you don't need to be sick right now." Kay took a bite of his cereal, eating while his mouth was full, crunching between words. "Stop babying me."

Well...cereal and milk doesn't feel very nice in your hair.

"Quit being such a damn jerk!" Angel tightened her fists and growled.

Kay laughed softly and painfully and wiped the mess from his face.

=Owari=


	4. The dreams of a few would be the nightma...

1Reluctant Abomination Chapter 4

Not much to say...might as well get right off to the start...

((Such a rush to get nowhere at all...and it's just like you said..and it's just like you'll say...just slow down...please..))

Kay had never found himself to be one that formed many relationships..at most they were temporary alliances..soon torn down by death. Putting up with despicable people long enough to live...but Angel..well...he was looking at Angel again. Perhaps it was a sort of "cabin fever" that was getting to him..he had been sitting around the apartment for two weeks...healing, slowly...the television had become an interest of his. He had never had the time before. Lately his surroundings seemed to domesticate him further and further. At one point, life seemed to be...normal. "Angel how can you sit here and watch this garbage all the time."

Angel rolled her eyes and pulled her knees to her chest. "The funny question is, how can you?"

Kay narrowed his eyes and glared at her "I don't have much of a choice I'm kind of stuck right now. Besides you're the one that said you don't want me going after him anymore.."

Angel laughed and cocked and eyebrow. "And you're actually taking my advice, why? Please tell me you're starting to grow up a little..." Kay blew a tuft of blue hair out of his eyes "You know you keep telling me to grow up, but not once have you ever disclosed your age. For all I know you could be even younger than me!" Kay flashed a cocky smirk and Angel hit him on the head, turning her nose up at him and placing her hands on his hips she exclaimed with a light Latin accent.. "A distinguished lady never discloses her age......okay?" Kay rubbed his forehead and let out a laugh.. "Distinguished lady...wearing that? What a bloody joke." Angel tightened her fists...

"You little brat..you and your mouth make me so damn furious, do you purposely sit there and try to make my life a living hell!?" Kay shrugged, a smug smile lingering on his face... "Ehh..more or less..."

The cold between the two was nothing compared to the cold the one they call Kula Diamond currently experienced....after the last N.E.S.T.S incident she had disappeared...and we find the heroine in a frosty tavern located in Alberta, Canada. Though this tavern was more of an arena... currently Kula was making a living as a fighter in this small time brawl room...currently she stood undefeated...men fell to her left and right, and without understanding. The girl looked completely frail, and seemed to lack any muscle. What these combatants overlooked were powers that lie within... "And Kula narrowly dodges a roundhouse kick from her opponent....she looks as if she's about to counter-attack...!" Kula held both of her hands in front of her and prepared to put another win under her belt... "CHILL OU-"she would have done just that, but as she focused her powers to execute the attack, a high pitched ring assaulted her ears....drowning out all other sounds.

She fell to her knees. The ringing melded into a barrage of whispers that seemed to be from children. Their words were nonsensical...and at the same time each syllable seemed to tug on her brain...pulling her somewhere. "You...the Anti-K'..." "When the sun and moon.."

"Unite..." "Anti-K" "And the three barriers broken..." "The gods will arise.." "Anti-K" "You must summon the sun and moon" She fell to the ground and held her head, and her opponent looked on dumbfounded. He stared for a moment then figured this was as good a time as any to end the fight...with a war cry he charged at the downed Kula and kicked her straight in the ribs, knocking her a few feet into the air. He clamped his hands onto her right arm and spun around slamming her into the steel cage which surrounded them. "It looks like Kula is down...and out!"

Kula's brain was swimming in darkness...a single face rose among the ghastly whispers...that of the late Diana... "KULA!" Kula screamed and opened her eyes....she was no longer in the tavern....she drifted along in darkness...wading in an ebony sea...and above it lie the sun and moon...on separate sides of each other, drawing nearer. "Diana? Diana!!...Diana! Call out to me again...let me find you...Diana!?" As the sun and moon drew closer in the distance Diana rose above the dark sea, a goddess-like smile upon her face...she said nothing, only held outstretched arms. "Diana!...Don't go anywhere! I'm coming!"

She swam towards her godmother... "Diana..." She lept into her arms and the sea lit up in flames..the eerie silence was shattered with bloodcurdling screams as the sun and moon interlocked. Four pillars arose from the water. The whispering that had run rampant in her ears again returned. "Anti-K..." "Unite the sun and moon.." "Only then..." "Will the gods arise..."

"Go..to the source..." "Anti-K.." "The source, Anti-K..." Kula fell away from Diana... "Will I see Diana...when the sun and moon...?" "Go to the source...Anti-K..."

= To each his own. The dreams of a few would be the nightmares of many. Owari.=


	5. The Sun and Moon

1Reluctant Abomination Chapter 5

(And...just like that...two pieces of the astronomical puzzle slid together..just like that...like marionettes on strings...)

Drive is a thing all in itself. Drive is what brings one's soul to move..to make action...Kula Diamond was driven by a voice. A voice of the deceased. Kula Diamond was driven by nostalgia and hope...which, would be proven to be a deadly combination. It did not take her a long time to make her move from Canada back to Tokyo Japan...dreamy nights spend in an endless haze as she trekked across the land, be it by foot or by auto. Kula was driven to forget herself at this time...to become a puppet to carry out a mission...go to the source...unite the sun and moon..but what did it all mean...nothing...to her. But did that matter? Of course not. Kula Diamond was driven...determined...not clear-headed....

=Project Solar is coming along nicely, don't you think?=

=Oh. Of course...except for that little skirmish in the beginning, no?=

=It's to be expected..certainly they have been made a bit _too _real. Then again...their emotions have carried them to do many things for us...things we had not even predicted.=

=The time is coming...soon, my brethren...soon. Kula will be the spark that draws the Sun and Moon together.=

=The revival will be glorious...heh...heh..heh..=

Kula carried herself with light steps throughout the city....a frost formed on the ground..bastard frost without it's father Winter...green trees were tainted with a crystal-white...they shatter nigh without notice and fell to the ground. Once semi-humid air was ridden with small crystals of ice, which strangely, seemed to choke those they came across. But, Kula strode on...her eyes had taken on a blank stare and she moved with an undeniable aim..but was she moving or being pushed, or was it pulled by the great force that had seemed to take her over? He words were crisp and abrupt, falling like cracked ice from her lips.. "Tsuyoke dewa iki, yowake dewa shinuka..." A sinister smile curled at her lips as she lowered her glance to the ground below large crater...the scene would have been significant to one that was there before...especially those who had caused it....across town...

"K-Kula-chan!?!.." K' jolted p from a light nap upon the couch, he winced and reached his right hand for his left arm, which was still bandaged up.. "Kula...Kula is back....she's here..close..." A slight smile reached his face and he slowly rose from the chair, grumbling in a quiet fashion due to random twangs of pain in his body...recovery had been fast, but not fast enough, and now all that remained were the annoying subtle but existent ebbs of discomfort. A pinpoint of pain at the back of his brain that served as a reminder that he was still injured. "Maxima-san! It's Kula! She's back!." The large Canadian man stepped into the room where K' was housed, a shaving razor against his cheek, white shaving cream around his jawline. "Eh?...S'that so...?" He turned the other way and began to shave again. K' looked slightly annoyed at his friend's nonchalance. "Maxima! She's been away for so long. Is that all you can say?" Maxima flecked the remaining shaving cream into his face and glanced over his shoulder at K'. "Yah. It's all I think I should say...I got a bad feelin' about this one, kid. You think you're the only one that can sense her? Look a little closer." He slung a towel over his left shoulder and left the room rather swiftly, humming, calm as usual. It really did amaze K' at times how mellow this man was, but at the same time he seemed to have everything together and be perfectly organized. He sighed and put his chin in his hands, gazing out the window... "Hmm...Kula.."

He felt Kula..but it just wasn't Kula..as if it where hollowed out, or something of the sort. An empty shell..but she was all there, in her entirety...she wasn't weakened at she seemed to be at full strength..just, misdirected. "Well..whatever...I'm going to go see her..how bad could it be, right?"

Maxima stopped and turned around yet again, gazing at K' from down the hallway. "Now damn it, kid! That's exactly what you said the last time when you felt that little blue-haired freak runnin' around! Do you purposely try to dive face first into a big pile of trouble? You know something's up, I know something's up. For once just leave it alone! You're in no condition ta be gettin' yerself back in the shit again, anyway. And I'm not gonna bail you out this time. Hell if you're gonna be this senseless an' ya got some death-wish to fulfill I mightaswell've left you back at that crater in the middla town. Stupid ass." He sighed and folded his arms over his large chest tapping his foot against the floor, awaiting the inevitable answer from K'. "So are you are you gonna leave right now then? Mightaswell fuckin' come with ya so I can drag your limp body from the rubble again.

A grin pulled itself across K's lightly tanned face. "Right away, buddy!" He stood up off the bed and slid his sunglasses out of his coat pocket, pushing them over his eyes. "You know you can't stop me from getting myself into trouble, right?" Maxima closed his eyes and tilted his head towards the ground. "The only thing I'm worried about is keepin' you from dying, kid...but I don't know if I can even do that anymore.

=A universal coincidence of catastrophic proportions was about to take place. Owari.=


End file.
